wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigron K-VSR
The Tigron K-VSR is a ship featured in Wipeout Omega Collection. Description The Tigron K-VSR appeared very late in the Tigron timeline and came under immediate scrutiny due to both its high performance and a layout that betrayed the design principles of their earlier craft. Competing technical designers began suggesting that the propulsion system couldn't possibly fuel the four visible thrusters without breaching capacity regulations and the hull's structure seemed to be built with the intention of aiding illegal ramming techniques. An investigation was started with the team's lead engineering representative appearing at the initial hearing, but the proceedings didn't last long. "Where I come from we have a saying: you cannot feed your hunger by staring at another man's plate - jealousy will only see you starve. So take a good look at the Qirex assets we acquired. Take a good look at the K-VSR... and then take a good look at yourselves." -Tigron Chief Engineer With that statement he launched a pair of popular, branded digital spectacles at the board members and stormed out. The imminent corruption scandal that eventually brought down Tigron ensured the investigation never reached a decision. All assets and paperwork vanished but that didn't stop the short-lived K-VSR from becoming a cult favourite and a sought-after relic. Rumours still cross the underground datacasts suggesting that for the right money and with the right contacts you can fly an original chassis that was smuggled out of the factory during the collapse. For even more money, they'll tell you the truth behind it. Overview The design philosophy of the Tigron K-VSR is 'sheer brute force'. It eschews advanced tech and handling in favour of high speed and pure aggression. The shape and layout of the craft consists of a central chassis and cockpit with two longer outer arms that have two design functions. They allow for aggressive ramming and shunting while keeping the central chassis and pilot safe from collisions. This design feature makes the ship very heavy, hindering its acceleration and handling but does work in its favour when it reaches higher speeds, turning it into a juggernaut. Due to the size and weight of the craft, it needs a very large engine to push the ship to the desired speed. Having a pulse ram jet of this size proved to be highly unstable, so the design team got around this by using one large turbo pump that feeds the thrust into four smaller chambers, allowing for a safer distribution of force and also giving it its distinctive 'cluster thruster' design.Here’s your first look at WipEout Omega Collection’s new ship: the Tigron K-VSR Performance-wise, the Tigron K-VSR easily competes with the Icaras Fury ship in terms of speed and acceleration, making for one of the fastest ships on the grid, with it taking a little bit of a while to get to top speed, but its handling can prove a real challenge, so mastery of airbrakes, side-shifting and cornering will be necessary to put its raw power to the test. What is also unfamiliar is that despite Tigron being notorious for being among the most violent teams in the history of anti-gravity motorsports (as shown in the F9000), they once had incredibly strong shielding (also shown with the FX300 ship), but the K-VSR is somehow different, as the shields are quite fragile, and won't stand up to much punishment unlike its predecessors, therefore avoiding damage, as much as possible, is key, besides mastery of control. Once you've gotten used to the K-VSR's handling and keep it in one piece, you'll find yourself pulling away from the pack, lap by lap. Gallery References Category:Ships Category:Wipeout Omega Collection Category:Tigron